


Unholy Desires

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Blood, Chaldea, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Jalter always found the Valkyrie to be enchanting, from the way she fights from the way her silky smooth hair drapes from her head.
Relationships: Brynhildr | Lancer/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Unholy Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Two in one day.

It was another usual day of ember farming with Ritsuka they were facing off against arms of dawn, not particularly troublesome especially for the Dragon witch her “team” ugh just thinking about it makes her sick. They were in a forest surrounded by the Arms as they shot fiery orbs at them, Mash stayed behind to shield their master while Jalter, Karna, and Brynhildr incinerate the Arms around them. She slashes the Arm in front of her, dissipating into ash she looks up to see the Valkyrie elegantly swing her massive lance around as if it weighed nothing. She was always so graceful when she fought.

Jalter was so enchanted that she didn’t notice an Arm Shooting a fireball at her luckily Karna stepped in tanking the hit with his armor and slashing it with his lance. Jalter felt embarrassed and weak having someone save her ass. “I didn’t need your help. I could’ve handled they on my own.” Karna raises a pale brow “It seemed to me you needed help.” Jalter gritted her teeth, she always found Karna’s sharp tongue to be annoying no wonder his mother abandoned him. Karna now looked confused; he was sure people appreciated a helping hand he must have said something to insult her.

“Great work everyone let’s move on to the next stage.” Ritsuka’s cheery voice sounded through the dense forest. Together they moved on Jalter trailed a little behind stealing quick stares as Brynhildr. The next stage goes on without trouble this time Jalter doesn't need someone to save her ass now all they had to do was wait to be ray shifted back. Mash and Ritsuka sat next to each other on a log just enjoying the breeze. Karna simply stood around idle with a blank face like a soldier. Jalter however was staring at the Valkyrie as she was inspecting a shrub of flowers on the ground, Jalter bit her lip when Brynhildr shifted to cross her legs resting her calf on her knee.

A bright light shined up in the sky just as Dr. Roman’s voice came on. “Okay everyone get ready.” As everyone stood up Jalter eyes remained trained on Brynhildr and just before they ray shifted Brynhildr locked her lavender eyes with Jalter’s cold golden ones catching her off guard. When they arrived back in Chaldea Jalter found herself looking into Brynhildr’s eyes. Quickly she looked away, Brynhildr however still kept her stare on Jalter.

As they dispersed Jalter thought she was walking alone, that was until she felt a presence behind her, she whipped around sword darwn pointing it at... 

“Brynhildr?” Jalter lowered her sword and awkwardly stood there. “Well?” she asked expecting an explanation from the Valkyrie but nothing came from the Valkyrie. Annoyed Jalter turns to leave but is abruptly stopped when Brynhildr grabs her wrist. Momentarily shocked Jalter quickly regains her composure. “What the hell?”

“You were staring at me.” Brynhildr said rather bluntly. Jalter didn’t have an answer and simply looked away she thought of the best excuse she could think of. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she needed to punch herself in the gut, really? That was the best she could do? Brynhildr gradually loosened her grip on Jalter’s wrist eventually releasing it. “Do you want to tell me something?” the valkyrie asked abruptly. 

Wordlessly Brynhildr walks away, Jalter breathes a huge sigh of relief. The next time she sees Brynhildr she’s in the training room making quick work of the training dummies. Again she can’t help but stare at Brynhildr as she moves across the training room. Once again Brynhildr catches Jalter staring at her, Brynhildr pays no attention and continues to shred the training dummies. 

After the simulation is over Brynhildr makes her way out of the training room but she is suddenly pinned against the wall by her wrist, she looks down to see her assailant, her eyes widen to see Jalter but she looks different and her eyes have a very lustful glint in them. Despite being the smaller woman Jalter’s strength exceeds her own using her body to press Brynhildr against the wall. 

“What are y-” She’s unable to finish as Jalter mashes their lips together, Brynhildr doesn’t return the kiss but a part of her mind wants to accept it. Jalter breaks the kiss and latches onto her throat almost causing the valkyrie to release a shameful moan. Jalter sucks and bites down savagely on Brynhildr’s throat.

“Mm.. ahh!” She couldn’t help it felt… good, it felt good the pain and pleasure created goosebumps on her pale and delicate skin. Jalter used her tongue lick all over Brynhildr’s neck she felt herself become hard. Brnhildr felt something hard poking her thigh. She couldn't seem to get a good look at what was poking her but she did have an idea and for some reason it made her excited why? She had no idea but it did. Jalter pulls away, her hands still gripping tightly on Brynhildr’s wrist, Brynhildr gets the chance to look down and her lips part when she sees a penis protruding where Jalter’s lady parts are supposed to be. Jalter seized this opportunity to bury her tongue deep into Brynhildr’s throat.

When she feels Jalter cock poke her entrance she wiggles out of the kiss and closes her legs.

“No! we mustn’t do this please.” The Valkyrie’s usually calm and soft voice is replaced by a frantic one. Jalter pays no mind and uses her knee to spread her legs apart. “No” she says; yes her mind says. 

“I promise it’ll feel good.” Jalter’s lust crazed eyes stare deeply at Brynhildr. Why was she getting aroused? She was about to be raped by the fallen saint of Orleans. What is there to be aroused about? Could it be perhaps she wanted it? 

Jalter harshly grabbed Brynhildr’s boob causing her to yelp. “S-stop, someone will see us.” Brynhildr looked around them hoping no one was near. “Let them, I want them to see.” Jalter surprised herself with the words coming out of her mouth, she repositioned herself and touched Brynhildr’s folds with the tip of her cock. She smirked; it was wet which meant the Valkyrie was enjoying this.

“So you like being forced on Huh?” You could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

Brynhildr remained silent, lips sewn shut; she didn’t want to admit it but she was right; she liked being manhandled by the smaller woman. She liked being forced on it was a strange kick of hers. “If you truly don’t want this, push me away now.” She didn’t, Jalter’s smirk grew wider. “Good, can I go in?” Lust overpowered her common sense and rational thinking all she wanted was to be stuffed by Jalter. She reluctantly nodded. Now that she had her consent Jalter shoved herself in harshly giving Brynhildr no time to adjust.

“Oh fuck!” She didn’t expect the valkyrie to be this tight. She thrusted roughly and randomly no pattern or rhythm just lustful and hungry thrust. She heard her moan fueling Jalter to push even harder inside Brynhildr, the moan was a shameful one but she didn’t care anymore she'd never thought this would feel so good. She had to admit she liked it rough she loved how Jalter was mercilessly ramming into her Brynhildr moans loudly filling the large empty hallway with them. Jalter lifted one of Brynhildr’s legs up seeing a mixture of blood and juices together dripping down her leg. Brynhildr wraps the other around Jalter’s hip, She sinks her teeth into Brynhildr’s collarbone making Brynhildr scream pain mixed with pleasure as her walls contract and squeeze harder on the smaller woman’s cock, the bite breaks the skin and drawing blood the taste of blood turns her into a savage. 

Jalter pulls out of Brynhildr’s cunt entirely abruptly. The valkyrie can’t help but whine disappointed. Just as fast as she pulled out she thrust back in hard fully sheathing herself in, she repeats it favoring slower harder thrust. Every time she slams in Brynhildr’s body is propelled up knocking the wind out of her.

“Hah...hah...mm hah..hah!” Brynhildr is reduced to gasp and moans Jalter releases her tight grip on Brynhildr’s wrist and uses it to rip the top of Brynhildr’s dress exposing the wonderfully full breast, she dives in sucking on the hard nipple she bites down on it but not hard enough to break skin. 

“P-Please..” Her whine was desperate, “please what?” Jalter purposefully stops thrusting. “Please harder!” she screams out. “Good answer” Jalter whispers. 

As she requested jalter thrust harder and harder sending jolt after jolt through both of their bodies, both of their breathing becomes uneven and ragged there’s only a matter of time before one of them cums the question is who will first? Brynhildr lets out a guttural moan, something you wouldn’t expect to hear from someone with such a beautiful voice, her juices coat Jalter’s cock some of it dripping onto the floor. With one final push she hilts herself fully inside punching the cervix she cums in it throwing her head back. Bryhildr’s glad Jalter is lifting her otherwise she would have collapsed, once their breathing has evened Jalter rest her head on Brynhildr’s chest.

“You know how you asked me if I wanted to tell you something?” Brynhildr hums.

“Well listen good because I’ll only be saying it once… Brynhildr I love you.” her breath hitches love? Did she just say she loved her? She felt like she was going to cry. It was Sigurd all over again. “Shh shh shh, don’t worry if we burn we’ll burn together.”

Bryihndr wakes up in her bed naked covered in hickeys and love bites, instantly she feels pain down in her pelvis, maybe they were too rough last night. She looks to her left and sees Jalter sleeping. Her peaceful face makes the Valkyrie smile. She affectionately caresses Jalter’s cheek.

“I love you...” She says it without shedding a tear and with more hope, they’ll make it work. Jalter wakes up just as Brynhildr comes out of the bathroom, her hair in a bun and in a skimpy towel that has trouble covering her breast. She feels her morning wood set in and looks down. “Shit.” Brynhildr chuckles, heat forms on the Witch’s pale cheeks as she looks away flustered and embarrassed. They both hear a knock on their door, Brynhildr drapes a second towel over her before opening the door. She’s greeted by the sight of their ginger haired master with dark bags under her eyes and a stern looking expression. Ritsuka takes a moment to yawn.

“Good morning Brynhildr, can I talk to you real quick.” 

“Of course master.” She moves to the side and invites her in, the blush on Jalter's face becomes even more prominent as Ritsuka walks in. Brynhildr sits down on the side of her bed.

“Okay so I’ll just get straight to the point.” Both of them shifted nervously in the bed waiting to hear what their master had to say. “If you guys are going to have sex can you be a little quiter please.” Jalter hides herself under the covers, Bryhildr’s cheeks light up embarrassed. “We’re very sorry master we will be sure to tone things down.” 

“Thank you, sorry if I was interrupting.” Ritsuka takes her leave closing the door behind her, Brynhildr looks over at Jalter still under the covers, She giggles seeing how adorable Jalter can really be. “S-Shut up,’

“It’s okay darling now everyone knows that I’m yours and that you are mine.”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Deciding to expand my smut writing. Thanks for reading.


End file.
